If I Win
by Alsheon
Summary: Ye Xiu come to Samsara's club building only for a trade. He certainly did not expect a surprise confession from a certain handsome captain. Zhou Zekai is so determined too. And Ye Xiu just have to be an idiot in searching excuse. "You're not even a champion...". Zhou Zekai/Ye Xiu./ Ch,2 Up! Ninth season started and whole things revolved around Zhou Zekai's disability in teamwork
1. If I Win!

**People I'm baaack~ half alive because I completely screwed up my practice test~ I don't care anymore that "Papa" of Pharmacy departement is reaallly frustrating. He really is testing my endurance. Last time, I was too sleep deprived to even think on what medicinal ingridients I have to weight down next (we can't finish our first journal practice in exact ten minutes, it's justified as he don't even tell us the test would be that! And because we're 'wrong' apparently he punished us by writing 25 journals which is very long in one night)... He snapped at me and my hands can't stop shaking the whole time making it's very hard to even properly divide the pulv...**

 **And today, he suddenly come to my table and sees my practice journal... He apologized carelessly and cross it... I was like "The hell?' mentally ofc... He said "out." and I, instead of shaking like a withered leaf. Pack up my things go and clean the tools, brush off my sleeves and went out. I CAN'T BELIEVE HIM AT ALL! What had I done wrong!? Grrrr! He just don't like most of us, that's all! I can even bet that he misunderstood me and my journal! He's an eeeviilll devil like that! Truly in contrast with his name which means 'The Holy Month'. I'm so mad! Like so mad! May he got what he deserves to mistreat us like that! I'm a victim here, and he don't even tell me what was wrong!? He just crossed it and 'out.' whatever teacher. I really hope one day someone would say "Out." to you too.**

* * *

If I Win...

Pairings: Zhou Zekai/Ye Xiu, ZhouYe, ZeXiu(?).

Genre: Romance, Humor, Fluff.

Tags: Fluff, Zhou Zekai, Ye Xiu, Team Samsara, Cuteness, OOC perhaps, Confession.

Disclaimer: It's not mine seriously. Regardless how much I want to I can't have it.

If I Win...

.

Zhou Zekai's eyes stranded again, slightly glistened and half lidded as he dreamily stared at the ex-Battle God that's just passing through the corridor of team Samsara's club building. Zhou Zekai's sharp and irresistable dark eyes keep following the figure until it disappeared at the end of hallway. The Samsara's captain leaned down his chin on his palm and sighed dreamily, if only he could act like this in his ads his popularity would be even more shocking.

Training got delayed and even slighly forgotten as the captain still staring off into spaces. Jiang Botao, the vice captain of this team, sighed ruefully. It's painfully obvious to him that his captain has a huge crush on Glory's strongest 'BOSS', a boss that hadn't made by the system but actually a player himself... "Ye Qiu, the former owner of One Autumn Leaf."

Jiang Botao didn't know about the rest of the team. But he noticed that when Excellent Era announced 'Ye Qiu's retirement. Zhou Zekai stopped training and locked himself up in his own room.

Just Yesterday too... Zhou Zekai's smile is brighter and happier than it could've ever been when Ye Xiu greeted them. And Jiang Botao, as Zhou Zekai's translator-err... Vice Captain. What Jiang Botao want is just to go straight to Ye Xiu and says "Zhou Zekai _really_ likes you. Will you go out with _him?_ " But that is impossible. For once, Jiang Botao have no right to tell a god-level player to go out with another god-level pro. Besides it can't be done that way.

Love has so many unwritten rules and confessing through other people is a no. It's complicated that way.

Zhou Zekai sighed again and starts to shift his spacing off gaze to his computer screen only to space out gazing blankly at his character, Cloud Piercer.

Jiang Botao glanced toward him and began to worry over his socially-disabled captain. There are many people showed a certain degree of interest to Ye Xiu. Especially that Huang Shaotian who seems to have an unexplainable grudge toward Zhou Zekai. Jiang Botao glanced at the wall clock and exhaled.

"Zhou? It's a break time, let's go have a lunch" Jiang Botao stood up and invites the reserved captain. Zhou Zekai looked up at him before stealing a not-so-discreet long glance to the hallway then nodded relucantly.

Sigh... Painfully obvious.

* * *

When they're back from lunch they're just in time to see Ye Xiu walking down the hallway with an amused smug smile. Ye Xiu spotted them.

"Ah, Little Zhou, Little Jiang. What a coincidence bumping into you two again." Ye Xiu carelessly greeted and nodded his head.

"God Ye, You're done?" Jiang Botao nodded back politely and inquired.

"Hmm, Yeah..." Ye Xiu replied carelessly and laughed, "Treasure has fallen to your heads, treat it preciously."

Zhou Zekai and Jiang Botao could only smile meaningfully to him and agreed with nods.

"I would go first. See you next time," Ye Xiu bid them a goodbye and continue walking past them in a steady, silent but confident steps.

Zhou Zekai paused whilst Jiang Botao had also bid Ye Xiu a goodbye and walking to the opposite way, "Ye Qiu..." Zhou Zekai finally said something.

Ye Xiu stopped when he hears his twin's name as well as his name for ten years, has been called.

"Huh? What is it? I'm in a hurry, you see a certain shameless bad guy might kill me if I keep him in suspense any longer." Ye Xiu stated as he turned around to face Zhou Zekai.

The surrounding pros who happen to be in the hallway or have their rooms along the hallway went silent, watching the scene unfold with so much enthusiasm. Will their Great Gunner challenges the ex-Battle God? Or will he declare something bold? Either way, it would be a big gossip for pros' inner circle... What? Male gamers also have interest in gossiping their idols!

Zhou Zekai shifted on his feet, "I..." The handsome player trailled off and Jiang Botao is incredibly embrassed in his place. Cat got in your tongue in front of your crush? You would be embrassed for life.

On the other hand, the bystanders are inwardly cheering. What would Zhou Zekai said? "I... Won't lose"? ."I will replace your era"? . "I challenge you"? . Oh for God's sakes! What will it be?! They kept waiting in suspense.

"Zhou, c'mon" Jiang Botao acted like he's the clueless one and beckoned to his captain, trying to save him from this embrassment as a good vice captain he is. The audiences is already disappointed.

Ye Xiu arched his brows and chuckled bemusedly, even Jiang Botao who completely did not have any attraction to him had to admit that the former Battle God's owner is indeed very attractive when making that kind of expression.

"Yes, go ahead little Zhou. You must be busy as a Captain" Ye Xiu smiled. For a split second Zhou Zekai and Jiang Botao could see a trace of sadness in his eyes.

Jiang Botao is speechless, and his heart went for the senior player. He didn't know what had happened between Excellent Era and Ye Xiu, but seeing Ye Xiu prepared to come back as soon as possible added with his dispute with Excellent Era in the game. Jiang Botao could see the separation ended in a bad way.

Zhou Zekai lost his cool, he clenched his hands staring at Ye Xiu's calm smile, "Ye Qiu, I..." Zhou Zekai forced out. Jiang Botao smiled, he let his captain talk this time, he know his captain is about to say out his condolences. And true to Jiang Botao.

"I'm sorry..." Zhou Zekai said to the older Glory god with a sad look. Ye Xiu startled before sighed ruefully with a smile waving his hand in 'It's nothing' gesture.

Before something unexpected occured.

"I Love You!" Zhou Zekai blurted out confidently to Ye Xiu, his right fist is clenched in front of him as his mesmerizing grey eyes filled with passions. Jiang Botao choked on his spit.

*CRASH* A big bowl containing caramel popcorns crashed to the floor. The audience is SHOCKED!

And so was Jiang Botao, he didn't expect his captain will immadiately confess! Weren't he supposedly to be the socially awkward Zhou Zekai!?

Ye Xiu looks surprised, not shocked, but surprised. "Again? Little Zhou, you're really a hardworking one don't you?" Ye Xiu chuckled with a smile of a mature man when facing a childish recklessness.

' _WHAT!?'_ Everyone cried out inwardly. But no one dared to disturb the two gods' conversation.

' _Again!? Was that mean Zhou had confessed before!?' _Jiang Botao questioned mentally in shock.

"I'm... A god player..." Zhou Zekai stated and Ye Xiu scratched his head.

"That wasn't the problem..." Ye Xiu sighed.

"Why?... You dated Han Wenqing before" Zhou Zekai said displeasedly with a cute frown. The bystanders are shocked senseless yet again by Zhou Zekai's admittedly long statement.

"Says who?" Ye Xiu asked bewilderedly.

"Wang Jiexi..." Zhou Zekai answered.

"That guy... Don't believe him. How can his uneven eyes see who's in relationship with whom?" Ye Xiu helplessly sighed.

"You're off topic..." Zhou Zekai sighed.

"Ye Qiu... You said you'll think again... When I'm a god player" Zhou Zekai frowned and helplessly stared to Ye Xiu. How Long! That statement is so long! Is this a miracle!? Are they dreaming!? Seeing and hearing Zhou Zekai said that much words is actually almost as shocking as Ye Qiu's news of retirement!.

"Eh..." Ye Xiu turned awkward. Back then, Zhou Zekai was only a new rookie. Ye Xiu was just joking really. But will he said that? Joking? In front of these Samsara's pros...? He's still need to make his Lord Grim becoming a leader that led Happy to championship thank you very much.

Jiang Botao starts to sweat, and looked around to the other pros. This thing is so in the QQ, he'd bet his two cents on that.

Ye Xiu racked his brain for an excuse, an acceptable excuse that looks fit for a god tier player like himself and at the same time won't hurt Zhou Zekai's heart.

"You're not even a champion yet..."

The moment Ye Xiu finished that sentence, he knew he's screwed. He just sold a top secret to get stat books from small missions to Samsara! And he had predicted that Samsara will win this season for sure, why the hell he said that!? He tried to add more conditions...

But seeing Zhou Zekai's eyes practically sparkling in delight and have that damn attractive smile on his handsome face. Ye Xiu closed his mouth shut, he just can't. Damn, He's weak.

"When I won... Go out with me?" what a confidence, he said 'when'. Zhou Zekai smiled (in a teasing playful way, no one know he could do that) to Ye Xiu trying to confirm it.

Ye Xiu's face flushed in embrassment (damn, Glory's pros and their sexiness). Ye Xiu averted eyes contact for a second before looked back straight to Zhou Zekai's eyes.

"Alright... We'll try it out." Ye Xiu agreed with a resigned sigh. Well, he'd give a try. It's the time to give some focus on his future instead of entirely on Glory. He hadn't been in a relationship for so long. So, why not?

Zhou Zekai's smiles bloomed wilder. The Great Gunner nodded and took Ye Xiu's right hand in his while staring at Ye Xiu's grayish dark eyes. "Mmm..." Zhou Zekai hummed with a thousand meanings and squeezed Ye Xiu's right hand excitedly. He kissed Ye Xiu's fingers lightly before letting it go. Without any words Zhou Zekai turned around walking off to his private training room.

Ye Xiu scratched his head thinking back on how it become like this and turned around walking off down the hallway leaving Jiang Botao and other pros who happen to be in the hallway dumbstruck. They had just hear a very juicy gossip. Sadly, this gossip can't be fully shared or else they're screwed, at least not until the end of season.

.

.

But the first half is good enough.

They profesionally fished out their phones and starts walking away typing furiously in their QQ in the chatroom for pros' inner circle.

 _"Oh My God! God Zhou just confessed to God Ye! I saw it myself! At the hallway of Samsara's club building!"_

And the inner circle of Glory's pros chatroom exploded.

 _"No way!"_

 _"I knew it! Zhou Zekai swung that way!"_

 _"Seriously!?"_

 _"WTF!? WTF!? WTF!?_ _WTF!? WTF!? WTF!?_ _WTF!? WTF!? WTF!?_ _WTF!? WTF!? WTF!?_ _WTF!? WTF!? WTF!?_ _WTF!? WTF!? WTF!?_ _WTF!? WTF!? WTF!?_ _WTF!? WTF!? WTF!?_ _WTF!? WTF!? WTF!? "_

 _"LIES!"_

 _"I don't believe it!"_

 _"Is that why he kept glaring at me in the gathering? I thought he felt threatened"_

 _"HELL YESSS"_

 _"What!?"_

 _"No video, hoax!"_

 _"No video no real!"_

 _"People..."_

 _"I'm serious! You could ask other Samsara's pros!"_

* * *

"What the fuck took you so long, Ye... Xiu!?" Wei Chen immadiately went to his rival-turn-comrade.

Ye Xiu sighed complicatedly, "I got myself a future boyfriend..."

Wei Chen paused, "Boyfriend...? There's actually someone who wants to be with an old shameless as you?"

"Well, I'm not as shameless nor as old as you, so..." Ye Xiu sneered as he threw back an electrifying gaze on Wei Chen.

.

* * *

" _I won... :)_ " Was all Zhou Zekai typed down in QQ.

" _We saw it. Congrats!_ " Chu Yunxiu expressed.

 _"Congrats for Samsara..."_

 _"Congrats god Zhou!"_

 _"Celebrating in order? How about treat us?"_ and other congratulations got thrown.

" _Congratulations. That was out of my expectation._ " Zhang Xinjie solemnly responded.

" _Congratulation for Samsara_." Wang Jiexi also sent his congratulating words.

" _Congrats for winning_ " Han Wenqing also congratulated sincerely.

" _Congratulation to Samsara for winning. That was a strong play, I was left speechless_." Yu Wenzhou congratulated sincerely. Although he lost, he's still a wise man.

" _So rare of you to boast Zhou Zekai._ " Huang Shaotian mocked. He's still disappointed over the results.

" _Congrats though_ " Huang Shaotian added in less than a second before anyone could cut through his earlier message.

" _~/(÷_÷)\~ alright, alright. I got it._ " Ye Xiu suddenly joined with strange words for a celebration.

" _We'll try it out okay?_ " Ye Xiu's message looked so strange compared to others which almost all started with letter C. So, Huang Shaotian as the chatterbox busybody replied to him.

" _Old Ye? Haha I think you sent the messages to a wrong chatroom._ " Huang Shaotian laughed.

" _No, I didn't_ " Ye Xiu answered.

 _":-)"_ Zhou Zekai typed a very simple smile emoji after Ye Xiu's answer. The other pros are bewildered to the core except for Samsara's pros who's currently grinning smugly while looking at the QQ.

" _City H?_ " Zhou Zekai asked.

" _I'll send you the address._ " Ye Xiu agreed.

" _Woah, woah! WOAH WOAH WOAH! Hold on! What's going on?_ " Huang Shaotian shouted.

" _Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! TELL ME!_ " Huang Shaotian demanded.

No answers come from the two gods because they had logged off.

" _**LordGrim LordGrim LordGrim LordGrim!**_ "

" **_CloudPiercer CloudPiercer CloudPiercer CloudPiercer!_** "

" _F*ck it!_ " Huang Shaotian cursed.

" **SuMucheng** "

"S _he's not online..."_ Chu Yunxiu deffended.

" _**JiangBotao** what's going on with your captain!?_" Huang Shaotian summoned the last hope and demanded.

Jiang Botao who was originally only an audience, sighed.

" _Well, You see god Huang. The rumour of Zhou Zekai confessed to Ye Qiu is right and... Ye Qiu gave a condition that if Samsara becomes the champion of this season, he'll try to date Zhou Zekai..._ " Jiang Botao explained and the QQ explode in a chaos.

" _WHAT!? How could this be!? Old Ye is dating Zhou Zekai now!? IMPOSSIBLE_!" Huang Shaotian screamed disbelievingly. The other aces, captains and pros are all speechless at this revealation that was actually also a confirmation of the latest hot gossip.

 _"F*ck. F*CK! F*CK! F*CK! F*CK! F*CK! F*CK! F*CK! F*CK! F*CK! F*CK! F*CK! F*CK! F*CK! F*CK! F*CK! F*CK! F*CK! F*CK! F*CK! F*CK! "_ Huang Shaotian is the only one who can still react.

 _"If I knew this there's no way Samsara would win! I'd demand to fight the first three rounds myself!_ " Huang Shaotian is mad!

" _My team is the sixth season's champion why didn't Ye Qiu date me!?_ " Huang Shaotian can't accept the fact.

 _"F*ck it! F*ck me! F*ck everything! So sly Zhou Zekai, so SLY! I knew you're not as naive as you look! Despicable! You made an agreement first!_ " Huang Shaotian continue to curse furiously at nothing as Zhou Zekai is offline.

" _If I had known that, I'd have confess and made an agreement since long_!" Huang Shaotian lamented, not caring he had confirmed his obvious crush to Ye Xiu.

" _Me too_." Wang Jiexi agreed.

" _Go away Wang Jiexi, I don't have a time to deal with you! I'm so mad right now! Captain Wenzhou and I often have a tight moment because we share a the same feelings to Ye Qiu. Now, suddenly a goddamn handsome guy just scooped down and date Ye Qiu!? F*ck it Zhou Zekai!"_ Huang Shaotian continue to rambled furiously.

" _Shaotian_..." Yu Wenzhou tried to stop the opportunist. He had exposed their disgraces right in front of literally every enemies. Yu Wenzhou have no doubt that the other Master Tacticians had screenshooted that statement. And Chu Yunxiu... She undoubtedly screenshooted that statement later for gossiping purposes.

 _"I don't know about you people. But I'm buying a train ticket to city H and will demand an explanation from Ye Qiu himself. Anyone know the address?_ " Han Wenqing asked.

 _"A certain chatterbox perhaps?"_ Zhang Xinjie hinted.

" _Practically down the street near Club Excellent Era's building. An Internet Cafe named 'Happy' or something._ " Huang Shaotian carelessly told them and Han Wenqing logged off along with his Vice Captain, Zhang Xinjie.

 _"Hell yeah, I'm also going. We'll solve it in men's way._ " Huang Shaotian also logged off along with Yu Wenzhou.

"... I'm off then." Wang Jiexi bid them a goodbye and offline. Followed discreetely by some others who ehem! _admire_ Ye Xiu.

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _"... HELL YEEAAAH!_ " Chu Yunxiu exclaimed and sent a party popper emoji.

The QQ once again explode.

-.-

And later on the pair of lovers found themselves bewildered as to why their supposed date was invaded by bunch of busybodies. Zhou Zekai certainly did not expect that these no backbone fools actually dared to move after someone confessed. He was just wanted to make it clear that he's dating Ye Qiu earlier by using the chatroom instead of messaging privately. Yet now, he got them bunch of sore losers on their sides.

All of them except for Ye Xiu is in heavy disguises some is stupider that the other.

"Are we going to parade or something? I seriously looks like the freak one here" Ye Xiu spoke up displeasedly.

* * *

*Omake*

"So... Where should we go next?" Ye Xiu asked to his boyfriend who since two hours ago seems so content in squeezing Ye Xiu's hand and staring fondly to Ye Xiu's face.

After Ye Xiu had took things to his own hands and get rid those busybodies (" _Pest..._ " If you ask Zhou Zekai) mainly containing knocking off Huang Shaotian's cap, Shouts of faked astonishment, revealing their identities and pulled Zhou Zekai as fast as he could. Ye Xiu could only hope those guys made it out alive.

"Mm..." Zhou Zekai hummed. Ye Xiu sweat dropped, he's no mind reader nor he knows how to talk in hums. He don't know what that "Mm..." means.

"I'm kinda new to this... _dating._ Don't tell me you too?" Ye Xiu asked.

"Mm..." Zhou Zekai looked at Ye Xiu's eyes and beamed.

"Is that 'Mm...' a 'yes' or 'no'?" Ye Xiu sighed helplessly.

"No..." Zhou Zekai confirmed.

"Eh? So you have been dating before?"

"For commercials..." Zhou Zekai turned gloomy. Twice, he got chosen to be the victim. Whoever won the grandprize would have a chance to date with him. It was a nightmare.

"Oh... If we're going by usual standard... We should go to some fancy restaurant or go to theater to watch a movie we mutually like... Or walking around a park or other fancy place like beach." Ye Xiu suggested.

"Uh..." Zhou Zekai hesitated.

"What? You don't like it?" Ye Xiu arched an eyebrow.

"As long as it's with you..." Zhou Zekai is indeed love Ye Xiu so much. That sentence is long enough to prove it coming from Zhou Zekai.

Ye Xiu stopped to stare at Zhou Zekai, "... Ahaha!" Ye Xiu suddenly laughed.

"What...?" Zhou Zekai inquired.

"No, nothing. I just think going to restaurant, theater, or walking around is really not our thing. How about an Internet Cafe?" Ye Xiu suggested.

"Side by side?" Zhou Zekai wished.

"Sure! It's gonna be rather isolated too!" Ye Xiu chuckled.

"Alright." Zhou Zekai agreed.

So the new pair of lovers continues their date in the game. Zhou Zekai actually brought his account card for a reason he himself too shy to reveal. Now, Lord Grim is hunting and carried along by the god level account Cloud Piercer. The Heavenly Domain is shaken. While the pros who had known the 'hot secret watch out the burn' could only shook their heads muttering how cliche and painfully youthfull their love is.

Behind those characters, Ye Xiu and Zhou Zekai is sitting side by side sharing a porsion of 'What a Big One'.

"Ah, it's melting..." Ye Xiu murmured troubledly, his right hand is just holding the big ice cream not aware that it had begun melting. Must be because they're too focused on the game.

Zhou Zekai pulled out several tissues from a box in the corner and hold the Ice cream. Ye Xiu went and fetch a small bowl so the Ice cream won't make a mess.

"Could you get me some tissue too?" Ye Xiu showed his ice cream smeared right hand that had go down to his wrist. Zhou Zekai looked at Ye Xiu's hand. He's just realized how pretty it is, dainty and looks really fragile. A miscievious glint appeared in Zhou Zekai's dark orbs as he grabbed Ye Xiu's hand.

"I'll clean it..." Zhou Zekai smiled and brought the smeared fingers over his mouth.

"Huh...?" Ye Xiu is bewildered but his cheeks tinted with pink.

And so under the illuminating of computer's screen's low lighting, the two new lovers spent their first date in a really beautiful and youthful manner.

Damn, even cheap cliche date could be this romantic looking and sexy with these handsome game pros! Just two computers, an isolated space in an Internet Cafe, and one portion of 'What a Big One'! No doubt if those commercials looked at how 'What a Big One' is used in this scene they would cry a tears of happiness. What a beautiful use of an Ice Cream!

* * *

*Omake for others*

"Damn. Damn. Damn" That's the only word that had come out from Huang Shaotian's mouth.

"You okay?" a Blue Rain's pro tried to be helpful.

"My long time crush is taken by someone I resent. And I almost got raped by a group of rabid fangirls... How do you think I'm doing? Okay? You must be fucking with me." Huang Shaotian hissed depressedly.

Yu Wenzhou is in the corner wiping his face that had smeared with lipsticks from various naughty lips with alcohol. What the heck!? They're so hard to remove!

"Err- hey Captain! Vice Captain! Cloud Piercer is online!"

"HUH!? What the hell he's doing?"

"Um... It seems like Cloud Piercer and Lord Grim is playing together."

"Whoah, they do their date in game too!?" one insensitive Blue Rain's pro exclaimed.

"F#CK!" Huang Shaotian cursed jealously. Yu Wenzhou facepalmed. On the other place the others also have the same reaction.

* * *

 **People will only have some bravery and confidence to step up when there is someone who steps up first. -~ Me, 2017 July.**

 **Will Zhou Zekai get laid?**

 **Anyways, sorry... I was supposedly to post this the day after yesterday. But something come out...**

 **And lately waves of anxiety attacked me badly. No, it's not about school. It's about my father... Listen, my family all slept in one room with the exception of my brother. I installed alarm so I could get up by 3 a.m because I sleep in a room with four people I only use vibration mode and put my phone under my pillow. My father actually woke up to my alarm yesterday maybe he can't sleep blissful enough. I swiftly turn off my alarm and acted like I'm sleeping so as to not make my father awoke for nothing. He gave it up and went to sleep, I too had begun to doze off.**

 **Before I heard someone repeatedly called my name in a really soft and tender voice, I recognize the voice as my father's. I rolled my eyes exasperately thinking "what he want to do?" and acted like I'm sleeping before I realize he was sleeptalking. His voice is so weak and fragile. My mother woke up and asked him what's wrong but he's still sleeping. I finally stop pretending and stated "Papa? Pa? You're sleep talking..." with a soft yet loud voice. He's shaken awake.**

 **Then he began to say that it was cold. My heart ached and I sit up. I give my blanket to him and spread it over him as an extra layer of blanket. Then I stood up. He began to asking whether I'm ready to school or not. Then me and my mother remind him that it's still 4 in the morning. My mother said there's a thick blanket in the cabinet, I went and grab it. My father refused and said that it's not cold at all but I insisted and spread it over him before hugging him with teary eyes . I went out and crying... Crying and crying soundlessly. Praying to the Almighty for my father's health and longevity. I don't know what had gotten into me. I'm serious, this dreadful pit is keep eating me alive from my chest. He went out and smilingly told me that he was only dreaming that I'm ready to school. He always send me off to the school.**

 **My eyes are puffy but I tried to play it cool. "Papa? Is there something wrong?" I asked but he said**

 **"Nothing. i'm all fine."**

 **I began to tear up again, "Papa... If you're tired. Big Brother will be the one who sends me off."**

 **"No, Papa is not tired at all sweetheart" he said with a tender smile.**

 **It broke my heart... Why? I don't know! Everyone, I beg you pleasee... Please. Pray for my father's safety. I beg you all. This feeling of a daughter is churning inside me warning me against something. I BEG YOU PLEASE PRAY FOR MY FATHER'S SAFETY. He might be a stranger for you all. But a little pray is easy right? Please...**


	2. If I Win 2

***Sees the world around me* Damn... Fanfiction world again? Shit... I blame my monochrome life.**

 **Why am I here again!? But... Well, as a self-proclaimed proclamator I have to bear this somewhat heavy job...**

 **Just want to let you guys know if you hadn't read Mending the Leaves. I'm deciding to take some rest for a couple of months for the sake of my study, perhaps I'm gonna update but that will be rare unlike my recents that only take less that a week break.**

 **And there's another problem with this shot... Of continuation, it.**

 **THIS SHOOT MAY CONTAIN SPOILER FOR NINTH SEASON'S EVENTS! THY WHO STILL PURE WITHOUT KNOWLEDGE OF EVEN A BIT SPOILER AND DON'T WANNA KNOW THE SPOILER OF LATTER CHAPTERS SHALL NOT READ THIS!**

 **Alright maybe you guys would read that...**

* * *

If I Win 2

Pairing: Zhou Zekai/Ye Xiu, ZhouYe, Slight!Everyone/Ye Xiu.

Tags: Another Bet, Zhou Zekai's sacrifice, Sun Xiang's interference, mention of Honeymoon, trying to get laid, still haven't get laid, of course it's still T-rated, Samsara, Happy, Other Teams, large-scale interference, a matter of pride.

Warning: _Might Spoils you about Sun Xiang's ehem- spoiler. And Grammar with typos._

Disclaimer: The King's Avatar © Butterfly Blue

If I Win 2

* * *

If I Win 2

"I'll get this to Zhou Zekai," Sun Xiang stood up and waved the document decisively.

"*spurt*" Jiang Botao spurt out his coffee before frantically wiping it off under Sun Xiang's strange stares.

"No, I don't think that's necessary..." Jiang Botao quickly stated.

"Of course it's necessary! This is a document need to be seen by the captain!" Sun Xiang insisted.

"I'll be the one who sent that later, no need to rush," Jiang Botao assured.

"But, it's an opportunity for me to know my partner better or else I might get scolded by senior Ye Xiu again..." Sun Xiang mumbled.

"Yes, yes, of course you can sent that... But later is a much preffered time..." Jiang Botao trailled off.

Sun Xiang knitted his brows, "You're strange, it's an urgent matter cannot be delayed. Whatever, I'll sent it myself now." Sun Xiang eagerly exitted the room.

"Wha-? WAIT! SUN XIANG-!" Jiang Botao tried to stand up too fast and his chair tipped back, *THUMP* The Samsara's vice captain crashed butt first onto the floor and let out an unmanly yelp.

"Ouch, ow~ damn... SUN XIANG!" Jiang Botao forced himself to stood up and ran out the room and continue running towards Zhou Zekai's office. He turned on the right corner to find Sun Xiang still outside the office and about to spun the doorknob.

"Wait a minute!" Jiang Botao warned.

Sun Xiang rolled his eyes like a stubborn youth he is and ignored the cry of the desperate vice captain. He spun the doorknob and Jiang Botao knew he's already too late.

Sun Xiang pushed the door open innocently before frozen solid, behind him Jiang Botao's jaw dropped and also frozen solid.

In the spacy room, there's two occupant. One of which is Samsara's own captain, Zhou Zekai, while the other is the famous boyfriend of Zhou Zekai, Ye Xiu.

But the thing that made the two froze is not that.

But the position the two are in. Zhou Zekai is on top Ye Xiu, straddling him with his both hands holding Ye Xiu's wrists. On the other hand, Ye Xiu has his back flat on the sofa, three buttons of his shirt is opened revealing his chest for the world to see.

The distance of their faces is awfully close, like they're planning to kiss if it hadn't been for the intrusion (that, or they had just split apart.). The pair of lovers looked at the uninvited guests with blank eyes.

"Oh..." Zhou Zekai mumbled.

"Ah...?" Ye Xiu muttered.

Jiang Botao took several shaky steps back holding his nose, _"I knew it!"_ he cursed. Sun Xiang only stood there gaping wide in disbelieve.

"Little Sun, Little Jiang, good afternoon." Ye Xiu casually greeted like he's currently not in a scandalous position with their captain.

"Y-you... You two-you..." Sun Xiang's brain disfunctioned completely while Jiang Botao is wiping his nostrils with his white sleeves desperately.

Ye Xiu pitily stared at them and sighed, "Like I said, your office is not exactly an ideal place..." he said to Zhou Zekai who has some decency to look guilty.

Zhou Zekai turned to their guests, "What's wrong...?" he asked.

"I-I... I..." Sun Xiang said robotically before flushing beet red. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE!?" Sun Xiang cried out loudly

"Whoah, pipe down! We don't want the entire club coming down here," Ye Xiu groaned. "Zekai, get off me!" he demanded. Zhou Zekai looks dismayed but complied anyway.

Jiang Botao immadiatedly jumped up, "Nonono, God Ye, we're so sorry for interrupting you two. Please continue," Jiang Botao assured.

"No, it's fine. You have some bussiness to discuss with Zekai right?" Ye Xiu said while buttoning up his shirt. "I'll go home," Ye Xiu stated decisively.

"What!?" Zhou Zekai cried out in disbelieve, staring at Ye Xiu.

"What?" Ye Xiu asked back pointedly.

"But..." Zhou Zekai looked pleadingly down to Ye Xiu's buttoned up shirt. "My room...?" he asked hopefully.

"Ah, ah, you're boring little Zhou," Ye Xiu shrugged and slipped to his old nickname for Zhou Zekai. "Just be a good captain and we'll meet again later in the tournament," Ye Xiu stated and Zhou Zekai turned pale at the mention of "Later in the tournament,".

"Love you, dear. Bye~" Ye Xiu cheekily said and pecked Zhou Zekai's left cheek before stood up and exitted the room after bid Jiang Botao and Sun Xiang a simple goodbye.

Jiang Botao and Sun Xiang nervously shared a glance and gazed at the seemingly soulless Zhou Zekai.

"Err- Captain Zhou?" Sun Xiang tried awkwardly.

Zhou Zekai groaned into his hands, "I almost get it..." The usually silent captain moaned pitifully. "I... Thought I'll definitely get it... This time," Zhou Zekai lamented.

"Zhou!" Jiang Botao gasped pityingly.

Sun Xiang winced unsightfully, so after almost a year dating, Zhou Zekai and Ye Xiu had never gotten into it? Sun Xiang cringed, and he just ruined Zhou Zekai's first chance?

* * *

"So... The plan for the next match is...?" Sun Xiang inquired to Jiang Botao.

"We'll do as always, support Zhou Zekai with all we got." Jiang Botao stated.

Sun Xiang bristled, "You mean One Autumn Leaf will _support?_ He's not made to be a support! I'll be ashamed to see senior Ye Xiu again if that happens!"

"Then, what's your plan?" Jiang Botao knitted his brows.

"Duo! One Autumn Leaf used to play in a duo with gunner-type class too! I've studied the style thoroughly. What I want to say is... Can you convey it to Zhou Zekai?" Sun Xiang asked hopefully.

Jiang Botao looked at Sun Xiang bewilderedly, "You didn't strike me as a shy guy. Why do you need me to convey it to Zhou Zekai?"

Sun Xiang sulked, "Well, he looks like he's sorta despises me..."

Jiang Botao immadiately understood then solemnly nods, "I won't be surpised, you ruined his first chance to get laid after months dating the man every players wanted to tap..." he said thoughtfully.

Sun Xiang groaned, "Yes, That's my fault okay? Don't remind me!"

"I have to." Jiang Botao disdained. "The mood isn't there anymore!"

Sun Xiang winced, "Ouch... No chance for him?".

"No chance at all," Jiang Botao shooks his head.

Sun Xiang's cheeks streamed with tears, "Poor him...". "But, can't you please convince him somehow?" Sun Xiang begged

"I'll try to talk to him but no promises." Jiang Botao agreed, after all he's a soft hearted guy who can't bear seeing others being so pitiful.

"Thanks!" Sun Xiang brighten up.

* * *

"Hey Zhou," Jiang Botao greeted Zhou Zekau who was sitting in solitude with his phone in the cafetaria. Zhou Zekai nodded back in greeting before went back to his phone, absently picking on his food with chopsticks.

Jiang Botao unhesitatingly sat himself across his good friend, "Who are you chatting with?" He opened the conversation silently hoping the answer would be 'Ye Xiu' so the conversation won't turn into a stiff one.

"Chatroom," Zhou Zekai answered absently.

Jiang Botao paused and looked into his own phone to check Glory pros' Inner circle chatroom. None. No god level existence there creating even random statement. But Zhou Zekai seems to be pre-occupied.

"Which Chatroom?" Jiang Botao asked curiously.

"TTGG," Zhou Zekai replied simply.

Jiang Botao sweats as he smiled bitterly. TTGG itself stands for Top-Tier Glory's Gods, as like its name implied, the chatroom is only filled with the top tier god players, not something that normal pros like Jiang Botao could apply in.

Zhou Zekai started hissing, startling Jiang Botao, "What are you hissing at?" Jiang Botao asked.

"Hold on..." Zhou Zekai dismissed him as his thumbs fastly typed something. This action baffled Jiang Botao, usually Zhou Zekai would take sime delicate time to type a message because his mind is rather slow in preparing a respond (just like any of his interviews), and sometimes he would even stop in the middle and erase his messages, restarting anew.

Zhou Zekai's enchanting grey eyes grew even more gloomy as he looked into the chatroom

-.-

 _Wang Jiexi: Up for another round of lectures, **Ye Xiu, Lord Grim**?_

 _Huang Shaotian: Sly move Wang Jiexi, so sly of you..._

 _Zhang Jiale: **Ye Xiu** , want to create an alliance?_

 _Ye Xiu: Hmmm... Let's see..._

 _Zhou Zekai: Don't bother Ye Xiu..._

 _Huang Shaotian: What bother? I don't bother him, no one bothers him!_

 _Huang Shaotian: Old Ye! Old Ye! Old Ye! How about a movie night?! I found this realllyyyy epic movie with balanced romance, action, and comedy! Let's watch it! Let's watch it! Watch?!_

 _Ye Xiu: Hmmm..._

 _Xiao Shiqin: Senior Ye, can we meet? Additionally why does your PM system blocked?_

 _Ye Xiu: Too much hassle... Where do you want to meet up little Xiao?_

 _Huang Shaotian: Stand back **Xiao Shiqin**! Old Yeeee, let's hang out! Let's hang out!_

 _Zhou Zekai: No._

 _Zhou Zekai: **Ye Xiu**... Will you come to Samsara? I promise it won't happen again..._

 _Zhou Zekai: Or... Should I come over to yours instead?_

 _Huang Shaotian: Rejected.*rejecting emoji*_

 _Yu Wenzhou: **Troubling Rain** , stop it._

 _Chu Yunxiu: Whoah! What is this!? Lover issues!? Zhou Zekai! What had happened "Last time"!? Could it be..._

 _Chu Yunxiu: Ah! Domestic Violence!? Violence in-ehem! Or you got caught cheating behind his back!? What had you done Zhou Zekai!? *angry emoji*_

 _Chu Yunxiu: based on your answer, I'll call my female pros army... *threatening emoji*_

 _Huang Shaotian: woah! Whoah! Hoooold! Domestic Violence!? Zhou Zekai, if that was right, I'll kill you... Or maybe I'll contact Han Wenqing instead... Summon **Desert Dust**._

 _Han Wenqing: I don't think Ye Xiu is a typical who would get abused... If there's anything HE's the one who would abuse._

 _Ye Xiu: I resent that. *sighing emoji_ _*_

 _Xiao Shiqin: **Misty Rain**_ _, we already mentioned it in GG chatroom. Chu Yunxiu stop getting carried away by your K-Dramas..._

 _Zhou Zekai: Shut up... *frustrated emoji*_

 _Zhou Zekai: **Lord Grim** , please? I promise that will never again, alright?_

 _Zhang Xinjie: I'm sorry for Out Of Topic but... I have trouble believing this... That long statements…speak, is this Zhou Zekai or an imposter?!_

 _Xiao Shiqin: Agreed, the messages are too long. Maybe, Sun Xiang stole Zhou Zekai's phone?_

 _Sun Xiang: WTH do I need to do with Zhou Zekai's phone, Small Matter?! And, Senior Ye Xiu, last time won't happen again, I swear... Just give Zhou Zekai a chance... Perhaps?_

 _Yu Wenzhou: ... That wordings..._

 _Chu Yunxiu: AAAAGGGHHH! This... F*CK! You are cheating after all! ZHOU ZEKAI! Really!? And with Sun Xiang nonetheless!?_

 _Chu Yunxiu: Despicable! Lowlife! Senior Ye, if you're hurt, just remember countless guys will immadiately confess if you asked!_

 _Sun Xiang: Hold On! There's no cheating or whatsoever at all! Dammit Chu Yunxiu! Get YOUR mind out of the gutter!_

 _Li Xuan: Lol! *Laughing emoji* there's always a reason I love this chatroom._

 _Zhou Zekai: I'm not cheating... So Ye Xiu? **Lord Grim.**_

 _Ye Xiu: Nah, I'm busy :)_

 _Ye Xiu: Don't have a time. *helpless emoji* :)_

 _Zhou Zekai: ... Then...?_

 _Ye Xiu: Idk, really._

 _Ye Xiu: and Lol, little Chu, little Sun, you guys gave me a good laugh. Thx._

 _Zhou Zekai: ... Can you unblock your PM email?_

 _Ye Xiu: Nah, too much spams. We'll talk again after championships...?_

 _Zhang Jiale: Championship is still far though... *inquiring emoji*._

 _Ye Xiu: Hehe :) later then._

With that Ye Xiu's name turned dim.

-.-

*SLAM*

Jiang Botao jerked slightly, "Zhou?!" he cried out as he bewilderedly staring at Zhou Zekai who had slammed his head onto the table.

Zhou Zekai groaned and raised his head weakly, "Yes...?" His voice come out as muffled and lifeless.

Jiang Botao scratched his cheek, "Erm... So I want to discuss... It's about our upcoming matches..." Jiang Botao said carefully as he picks up a cup of tea.

Zhou Zekai blinked soullessly gesturing to the vice captain to go on.

Jiang Botao sipped his tea for a bit, "I'm thinking it would be great if you and Sun Xiang to do a collab, you know- Playing in duo? You guys will be undefeatable!" Jiang Botao suggested cheerfully.

Zhou Zekai's grey eyes snapped towards him in a very cold manner. Jiang Botao relented and swallowed as he's faced with Zhou Zekai's chilling glare for the very first time in his life.

Zhou Zekai knitted his brows and sneered coldly, the conversation from the chatroom come back haunting him for a bit.

"I'm not gonna cheat. Especially not with _him._ " Zhou Zekai coldly stated and stood up leaving the cafetaria and the completely frozend and bewildered Jiang Botao.

Several seconds past and Jiang Botao snapped awake, "Cheat?" he stood up.

"Playing in a duo is not a cheat Zhou!" Jiang Botao shouted and chased desperately after his captain. Unaware that the said "Cheat" the captain had said is the other meaning that Jiang Botao did not grasped.

* * *

"Sun Xiang, I think it's beyond repair... He despise you so much..." Jiang Botao informed helplessly as he sipped his tea.

Sun Xiang shooks his head sadly, "I don't blame him. I understand his situation as much".

"How come?"

Sun Xiang showed Jiang Botao the TTGG chatroom and Jiang Botao gasped as he read the contains. Having read enough, Jiang Botao leaned back shaking his head in pity.

"Captain Zhou... Judging from how easily Ye Xiu brushed him off it seems like Ye Xiu is not in a hurry?" Jiang Botao speculated.

Sun Xiang arched his brows,"You noticed it too."

"... That Zhou Zekai is the desperate one? Of course. But still... After championship..." Jiang Botao almost burn an incense for Zhou Zekai out of pity.

Sun Xiang mused thoughtfully, "... I really feel bad now. I'll do something about it." Sun Xiang stated. Last resort, might as well risk it all, Throw yourself to your predecessor and _beg_.

* * *

Zhou Zekai's hand slipped as he heard his phone went off signalling a message. Cloud Piercer also slipped off from his Aerial Fire but quickly recovered along with his owner. After he's on a stable ground. Zhou Zekai abandoned Cloud Piercer in favor to look over his phone as that ringtone is from one and only lover of Zhou Zekai, Ye Xiu.

 _"Zekai...?"_ Ye Xiu messaged.

Zhou Zekai smiled happily, _"Yes...?"_

 _"Your last match, congratulation. But I saw it as a disappointment."_ Ye Xiu bluntly admonished.

Zhou Zekai gave a start before sulked, _"Sorry..."_

 _"It's fine. Everyone make a mistake :)"_ Ye Xiu is happy that his lover acknowledged his fault.

 _"But you should work with little Sun more."_ Ye Xiu added as suggestion.

Zhou Zekai hesitated, _"Um..."_ his fingers typed down the message relucantly.

 _"Love, don't 'Um...' me..."_ Ye Xiu rolled his eyes.

 _"One Autumn Leaf used to be mine. Battle Mage and Gunner Class type have a good synchronization. You guys are teammates, outside the game you can hate each other all you wanted but inside the game you all are one."_ Ye Xiu scolded

 _"At this rate you won't grow..."_ Ye Xiu typed down calmly.

Zhou Zekai bitted his nail, _"I'm sorry..."_

 _"What are you sorry for? Try to work with little Sun more okay?"_ Ye Xiu patiently replied. Zhou Zekai blew out a cold air.

On the other side, Ye Xiu blew out a smoke and put off his cigarette. Earlier today Sun Xiang had manage to coax Su Mucheng to convince Ye Xiu that he was urgently needed to says something, so Ye Xiu unblock his PM system and accept Sun Xiang.

The Battle God's successor waste no time to instantly begged his predecessor to talk with Zhou Zekai, so the Great Gunner' owner could put off his resentment and at least collaborate with him.

Ye Xiu is not one to just simply give a helping hand when someone else asked. But he's always someone who gives others room to to grow. Plus, Zhou Zekai is his boyfriend and Sun Xiang is more or less his junior and successor of One Autumn Leaf, plus the cause of Zhou Zekai's resentment might be resourced from him.

So, Ye Xiu is willing to bother.

In Samsara's building, Zhou Zekai glanced at Cloud Piercer's point of view and looked around him to see his teammates are doing their best in training. Sighing, Zhou Zekai relented,

 _"I'll Try..."_ Zhou Zekai typed down.

Ye Xiu had been happy for his lover's open-mindedness but soon got annoyed as several days later the result of their talk come out. Samsara won, certainly against another cannon fodder-like team but... They're barely won in Ye Xiu's eyes.

* * *

 _" **Cloud Piercer** Zhou Zekai, I said teamwork. Not split up "you go the hell take there and I'll take here" plan. Little **Jiang Botao** , I'm also disappointed on you. Aren't you a pretty good tactician?"_ Ye Xiu started. This time the message is placed in the inner circle pros' chatroom, intentionally joining their discussion over the latest match.

 _"Worshipping god Ye..."_ A wall of message exclusive for greeting Ye Xiu appeared.

 _"Yes, Hi everyone,"_ Ye Xiu absently replied to their greetings.

 _"But have to admit, that was really tyrannical..."_ Zhang Xinjie replied to Ye Xiu.

 _"'Tyrannical' Lol! Good one from you Zhang Xinjie,"_ Huang Shaotian joined along.

 _"Worshipping god Xinjie, god Huang..."_ the others greeted profusely.

 _"I'm inclined to agree with Xinjie, although rather reckless that strategy is really good. After all Samsara have two growing gods..."_ Yu Wenzhou also dropped his opinion.

 _"Worshipping god Yu..."_ others hastily greeted.

 _"Blue Rain and Tyrannical Ambition could easily do that too. If only your hands are not handicapped and Zhang Xinjie is not a cleric. But that strategy is thoroughly stupid, it's fine if they still communicate but nooo"_ Ye Xiu bluntly responded to Yu Wenzhou's statement.

 _"I have to agree with Ye Xiu. Glory is played together. It's fine if they still have some interraction but Samsara basically cut all the ties..."_ Han Wenqing agreed.

 _"Worshipping god Han..."_ The pros once again greeted profusely. Silently sweated a little, It's still a mistery to them on how every gods seemed to wake up from their sleep whenever god Ye Xiu post something.

 _"I've tried, senior..."_ Sun Xiang typed down helplessly.

 _"But isn't that how teamwork works...? I've give him his share..."_ Zhou Zekai deffended his innocence.

 _"Really?"_

 _"Yes..."_ Zhou Zekai answered.

 _"Zekai... Teamwork is not like that, it's not a matter of simply split up and take care. **Dancing Rain** , have we ever split up like that?"_ Ye Xiu summoned Su Mucheng.

 _"Of course no. I watch your back and you watch my back"_ Su Mucheng replied earnestly.

 _"See?"_ Ye Xiu pointed.

 _"… But I don't need it, he also doesn't need it."_ Zhou Zekai tried to argue.

 _"Another best example is Wang Jiexi, **Vaccaria**. He sacrifice his own great style for the sake to work well with his team. You should learn from him,"_ Ye Xiu added.

 _"Somethings achieved alone but more things achieved when together. Is this admonishing Zhou Zekai event?"_ Wang Jiexi instantly dropped a line.

 _"Ssshh, it's getting good. Don't ruin the mood"_ Zhang Jiale replied to Wang Jiexi.

 _"It's rather difficult god Ye, Zhou is not used to watch others' backs when playing..."_ Jiang Botao deffended his captain.

 _"Really?"_ Ye Xiu sighed.

 _"Then tell me Zhou Zekai, if I played as One Autumn Leaf what would you do?"_ Ye Xiu asked.

 _"I'll watch over and protect you!"_ Zhou Zekai confidently answered.

 _"..."_ Jiang Botao is speechless. _'Seriously Zhou! I'm trying to deliver a point here to save your face! Your display of love and affection is just too dense!'._ The rest of Samsara also facepalmed at their captain's denseness.

 _"Why don't you do the same with little Sun?"_ Ye Xiu sharply inquired. Ignoring Samsara's laments.

 _"If you kept moving forward without your team in your mind you'll be destroyed..."_ Ye Xiu scolded.

 _"Alright I won't scold you anymore... It might only thicken your resentment to little Sun..."_ Ye Xiu stated. Sun Xiang thanked the God ' _Senior, could it be my mental beggings reached you after all?!_ '

 _"How about a bet...?"_ Ye Xiu suddenly proposed.

 _"Did I hear a bet?"_ Chu Yunxiu piped in.

 _"'See' is more likely"_ Li Xuan also joined.

 _"So many gods, I'll drop a line I guess..."_ Fang Rui randomly dropped by.

 _"Worshipping the gods"_ a wall of messages from fake corpses popped up.

 _"Yeah! Let's bet! Let's bet! If I kick Zhou Zekai's sorry ass, will you broke up with him"_ Huang Shaotian eagerly proposed.

 _"No."_ Zhou Zekai glared at Huang Shaotian's message.

 _"What bet...?"_ Zhou Zekai replied to his boyfriend.

 _"Err, shouldn't you do that in private?"_ Su Mucheng suggested.

 _"No, let everyone be the eye witness"_ Ye Xiu dramatically stated.

 _"Is it breaking up bet?"_ Han Wenqing voiced out every gods' (except Chu Yunxiu's) wishes. But Ye Xiu ignored them.

 _"If Samsara could win this season and seize the best duo award. I will agree to your proposal about that one month honeymoon."_ Ye Xiu helplessly declared.

Many jaws instantly dropped. If Zhou Zekai is any less that a reserved man he is, he would have shouted "AW YEAH!" For the whole Samsara to knows. But the Great Gunner's owner suppressed his excitement by taking some sweet time to breath in and out.

 _"Promise?"_ Zhou Zekai probbed.

 _"I'm a man of my words."_ Ye Xiu stated. Many pros would have snorted at that if it wasn't because they're still shocked to the core.

 _"That means..."_ Zhou Zekai probbed further.

 _"Yes, sharing bed, long romantic times, dating, game-dating, just the two of us. In a place you'd booked. Just like you proposed."_ Ye Xiu confirmed.

Zhou Zekai punched the air, he didn't quite shouts out "Aw Yeah!" but close...

The chatroom might be kinda quiet but the people behind the screen is not at all quiet. Like Huang Shaotian, he's currently screaming bloody murders and wailing to the ceilings about his woes, basically telling the whole Blue Rain how pissed he is.

Yu Wenzhou's reaction is much calmer, he only took out his bolpoint and printed out Zhou Zekai's picture for some venting off ritual with his bolpoint.

Han Wenqing had tossed his phone in anger before went and beats up an innocent sandbag that Zhang Xinjie had stuck with Zhou Zekai's poster.

And Wang Jiexi would seriously considering a cursing method if not because Ye Xiu continues on

 _"But..."_ Ye Xiu added. Everyone looked back into their QQ.

 _"If you lost, we'll forget the honeymoon. And if you also not getting any Best Duo award. Let's forget about getting laid and we'll focus more on training your teamwork for the next season."_ Ye Xiu finished cheekily.

Zhou Zekai's heart dropped while others' leaped.

 _"A_ W _Y_ E _A_ H _!"_ Huang Shaotian cheered in the QQ and real life.

 _"Damn cold!"_ Chu Yunxiu cursed. She was busy screen-capturing the earlier chat (for latter fangirling purposes) not expecting a (cruel) condition.

 _"Fair trade."_ Wang Jiexi calmly remarked.

 _"There's no such a thing as lost the battle and win the war here,"_ Han Wenqing expressed and agreed.

 _"I see, hard pressed for absolute victory huh?"_ Yu Wenzhou asked myrthfully

 _"Agreed."_ Zhang Xinjie is satisfied.

 _"I'm sorry is it bad that I laughed?"_ Zhang Jiale asked.

 _"None. *insert madly laughing emoji*"_ Li Xuan replied.

 _"Zhou Zekai, hats off to you, I really pity you... Well, I would if only the one you're dating is not senior Ye Xiu..."_ Xiao Shiqin expressed.

 _"Zhou Zekai, rest assured. This sister will give you an easy win if we met in the play-off"_ Chu Yunxiu supported.

 _"Captain..."_ Misty Castle's vice Captain sighed helplessly.

Zhou Zekai gritted his teeth, _"Alright."_ he typed resolutely.

 _"If I Win. Honeymoon."_ Zhou Zekai agreed so easily making team Samsara gasped and teared up in pity. _'Captain Zhou, you're really that desperate?!'_ they thought.

 _"Bring it on! Blue Rain won't lose!"_ Huang Shaotian declared. And Yu Wenzhou seconded that.

 _"Team Tiny Herb will take its third championship."_ Wang Jiexi declared.

 _"Tyrannical Ambition won't lose out,"_ Han Wenqing accepted the challenge.

 _"I'm in Samsara! Don't think we'll be an easy pick!_ " Sun Xiang once again declared his presence. He'll help Zhou Zekai to get it with his senior to atone on his sins. No matter what, it's a matter of pride!

The other big teams also announced their ambition fierily after seeing the spirits.

With this, Let the War begins.

* * *

 **No seriously, What the hell am I doing here? In an hour I should get ready to school. I'm in the middle of mid-term to top it off... I'm also sick with light cold...**

 **Sigh... Sorry if some typos hurt your eyes. There's still the third piece actually but I'll leave it for vacation, I'm really busy. Sorry.**

 **Might get on short hiatus again. Bye...**


End file.
